


The Kool-Aid Man

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: David doesn't understand Max's complaints about their new councillor.Max doesn't see how David could be so blind.Daniel just wants to appease X'müg, but he's beginning to doubt his "Churches" teachings.





	1. He just liked kool-aid

**Author's Note:**

> In this Au, camp Campbell is the first camp Daniels going to cleanse. Gwen is taking more days off and Jen is just a crazy Satanist who make people "pretty".

As Daniel got out of his car he took a breath. The fresh air, the smell of trees, and the sounds of the town of sleepy peak brought a smile to his face. He had been taught that place's like this were most pure in the eyes of X'müg, free of the hiding eyes of the false idols of man, technology. To be honest, Daniel had never seen a phone until he was told told by the church elder that he was now a missionary of his god. He was then gifted with what is known as a "Flip-Phone", a strange device that could talk to other people with other phones. Despite this, he was told only to use it in emergency and only to call the elder and his closest followers.

He walked into a nearby building, a bar that had seen better days. As he walked in he noticed it to be rather empty. His attention was caught by a bored looking man sitting behind the bar, trying to clean a mug with a dirty rag. The Barkeep noticed his stare and spoke up. "How are you today David. I like what you did with your hair. Is it your day off again?" Daniel walked to a stool and sat down. "My name is Daniel. I don't know who this David person is. Perhaps you can tell me?" The man responded wig a weary look and he spoke again. "Okay then. Nice to meet you Daniel. David is a customer that frequents this bar. He always gets some thing non-alcoholic. I think it's because of all the kids he works with." Daniel perked up. "What do you mean, he works with kids?" He asked, holding back a large squeal of excitement. Was this the break that he had been looking for? A chance to speak to his god? 

Later with a newspaper in hand Daniel drove downhill from the town and towards the little camp. He pulled over next to a cabin and got out his suitcase and newspaper. Inside was the things the elder packed for him: money, clothes, cyanide, a passport, a dagger, some hygiene supplies, and other normal people things, aswell as a few packets of his favorite drink, Grape Kool-Aid. Taking a deep breath in, he stepped toward the door and knocked.


	2. Cherry is gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is really trying to do his job, but cherry is in acceptable.

Daniel was very confused about what to do. He had spent a week at this camp. He knew he had to ascend the kids here. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, and it was because of this. "Why the hecking DANG, do you people only have cherry? Just, why?" He yelled to no-one in particular, as he stared down the powdered drink aisle. He saw Flavor-Aid, Powdered shakes, hot chocolate, Jonestown-Juice, and more. But the only drink that he had been told to use was Kool-aid. But noooo, they didn't have any, EXCEPT FOR CHERRY. Not grape, not blue, heck he would have gone for lemon-lime. 

He marched up to the counter, coming face to face with a bored looking man. "When are you going to get restocked?" He asked, holding his tone, as to not be rude. The man pulled out his phone and looked at something. "In about a month. Or two. Who knows, maybe summer will let out before then." Daniel suddenly tensed up. The Elder told him that he had better ascend at least one group of kids before summers end.

He felt a little foolish. He had spent his only packets of Kool-Aid celebrating his new job with David, and then giving some to the children as a sign of good faith. There was one child there who seemed to distrust him completely, a small ten year old named max. He had put his little friends minds at rest. Nikki went easy when he told her about how mug he loved the forest and it's critters. She might think he likes wolves too. He had gotten through to Neil when he told him that he isn't going to force his religion upon them, and that instead he was very interested in the sciences that Neil had been doing at his "Lab". He decided that he was going to make sure these children had a good time before ascension.

As he left he checked his trunk again. Glass jars to substitute real beakers, check. A smaller bag for dice, check. A tooth he found. Nikki would like that one. A pack of glow in the dark star stickers, pretty self explanatory. He pulled out the next item, some thing for Max. He had realized that Max was good at knitting, aswell as liking knives. He pulled out a small case. It held a knife the slid a knitting needle out of the bottom. Weird what old ladies will sell you, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be an unpopular opinion, but I hate, HATE, cherry flavored anything. Cherry's are good, just not red dye death acid.


	3. A wild update appeared

Guess what, I'm didn't die. My phone was "Lost" you could say. I knew where it was , but some crazy stuff happened so my family couldn't get it to me. No problem, though. Just know that Kool-aid man and CDC (Campbell Detention Center) will get updates soon. So who's ready for, angst, pain (pronounced Paingst) and torture of feelings and thoughts.

Cause I know I am. I very much know I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and make sure to post ideas and stuff in the comment's. Also tags fucking suck to make on mobile. So sorry.


End file.
